Revisit
by mentalsunflower
Summary: Spoilers for episode 17 clip! After seeing the horrible play the group decides to take a break on Ember Island, only to have Zuko and Katara left alone, awkward, until Zuko unthinkingly makes a suggestion that brings up pain from his past. Zutara


**A/N: **I wrote this after watching the clip for episode 17. Since they're the Ember Island Players I like to think the show was on Ember Island. So you know what else is there? The old cabin. Yeeea. That's right.

Also, I didn't use quotation marks. I dunno why.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

--

It's after that ridiculous play on Ember Island. Aang has gone to go check on Appa to make sure he's still in the cave on the other side of the island; but don't leave! He'll be right back, stay _here, _he wants to go to the beach with everyone.

So the four teammates stay away from the beach because Aang has asked them to wait. But all there is are cabins belonging to the rich of the Fire Nation. It makes Katara angry. Sokka is bored. Toph wants to leave. Zuko agrees, because the last time he was here he formed an unexpected bond with three girls; he destroyed his family's old cabin; he unleashed weaknesses he didn't know he had. Didn't know he could voice. Remembering it has made him uncomfortable.

Aang has to travel to the other side of the island. Yes, it's somewhat small but he can't just fly his way there, Sokka says with a scoff. There's Fire Nation people everywhere. His eyes slide over to Zuko, accusatory. Zuko looks away.

Toph sighs heavily, claims she's going to go to the beach without Twinkletoes. She is bored. Sokka says he'll go with her; neither one think it will hurt Aang too much. Katara objects, sayings they should wait, Aang deserves a little fun. But the two run off laughing, and Katara is reminded of the days when they scammed people and she feels furious.

They always gang up on me, she mutters and turns away only to see that Zuko is the only one left standing with her. She avoids his eyes, stares away, crosses her arms, tries to think of something to talk about. She has to make an effort for Aang. Maybe she will go to the beach after all. Aang would understand the horridly uncomfortable situation…

And then Zuko suggests something, blurting it out without a second thought because he, too, feels uncomfortable and embarrassed and hates that the girl can't talk around him. Want to see my cabin? He asks almost too loudly, and as soon as the words are out of his mouth he really really wishes he could take them back. She gives him a funny look, but her arms are still crossed protectively in front of her.

You have a cabin? She asks.

Yea. But I haven't been in awhile. I came once a while ago but we stayed with someone else… He doesn't mention that it's a mess. That he went in and cried.

Katara nods stiffly and Zuko quickly turns around and begins to walk at a brisk pace up the hill, through the curvy paths across the grassy hill until he sees that big cabin again. He hates it. But the rage is quieter now. Why?

Katara walks ahead and steps in. It is expansive. Huge. Richly decorated… but the pictures have been torn down, chairs are snapped in half… everything looks suspiciously burnt.

Zuko, she begins warily, and he hates that disappointment that tinges her voice.

What? He asks sulkily, knowing what she will say, lecture, ask, demand of him. He prepares answers, wishing he'd never brought her here. Why? There is nothing to show but a boy having a tantrum.

Why did you bring me here? She asks quietly, staring at a family picture torn in half, a family that has destroyed her world as she knows it. The missing mother, the evil sister, the vicious father. The Fire Lord. She's never seen a painting of him until now.

Zuko wasn't expecting that question. He's at a loss for words. I just… he beings, stops, begins again. I just didn't want you to go. To the beach, he adds hurriedly. You know, Aang. But it's too late because he can feel his ears burning hot with embarrassment, as they always do. She doesn't say anything, keeps staring at the family portrait Zuko sorely wished he'd burned completely.

You were here recently? She asks again. Zuko is confounded by her train of thought. He thought she would yell at him for destroying such an expensive place.

He tells her yes, he was, on a trip. He tries to avoid the uncomfortable knowledge that this occurred after letting Iroh down, after disappointing Katara herself. No one had been in years, not since his mother's banishment; he had visited, gotten angry. It was a long time ago, he tells her, trying to reassure her. I'm not like that anymore.

Katara takes one last look around the spacious entrance to the cabin, feeling odd to know she was standing in a place the Fire Lord himself might have stood. It gives her chills.

Let's go, she orders him, turning around and stomping out of the cabin. Zuko feels stupid and follows at a slower pace, regretting his actions, wondering what Katara will tell her friends so they could laugh about him when he wasn't there.

Katara waits outside and thanks him for showing her that. She's staring out at the ocean. They can see the distant figures of Toph and Sokka walking quietly through the sand. Maybe talking, joking. Maybe having a serious discussion.

Why? Asks Zuko, shocked, because it had been ridiculous.

Because… She falls silent, watches the water lap against the shore. Because it's a piece of your life. It was nice to see. She shrugs. That's all.

But as she walks away to wait for Aang where he had asked them to wait, Zuko feels his stomach writhe with an unknown emotion. What was that? What did that _mean_? He still felt stupid as he followed her down the path, but at least he knew that Katara wouldn't be laughing at him with her friends anytime soon.


End file.
